


sips in-between

by weefaol



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Teaching, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weefaol/pseuds/weefaol
Summary: Dean teaches Sam what a blow job feels like.





	sips in-between

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [Tumblr](http://weefaol.tumblr.com/post/162103132868/sips-in-between). Written for [spnkinkbingo_2017](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spnkinkbingo_2017).

"Hey, Sammy. Do you know what a blow job is?"

It was pitch black in their crappy motel room and Dad wasn't due back until tomorrow. Dean had snuggled up next to Sam in one of the double beds.

"No..." said Sam, blushing at the way Dean's breath ticked his cheek. He was a little embarrassed. He was fourteen years old now, but not what you would call the most outgoing guy where girls were concerned. "I've heard of it though."

"Yeah?" said Dean, cocking his eyebrow. "What'd you hear?"

Sam swallowed, only slightly shy about his lack of experience. "Um, I... I don’t really... Something about --"

"It's okay, kiddo. I’ll tell you," said Dean, giving his shoulder a little squeeze. "It's when a girl puts your dick in her mouth and sucks on it."

"Oh," said Sam, blushing. His stomach fluttered. “I think I knew that.”

Dean chuckled. “Did you know that the really good ones - the horny girls - let you come in their mouth? Swallow, too.”

Sam’s cheeks burned. He had a fleeting thought about what would possess girls to do such a thing, but was quickly overtaken by boyhood curiosity. "What does it feel like?"

“Fuckin’ amazing,” said Dean, the corner of his mouth curling up. “Just like fucking a pussy. Even better sometimes." The bed creaked as Dean shifted closer. He swallowed. Dean’s lips were at his ear. “Want me to show you?”

Sam’s breath hitched. Blood rushed straight to his cock. It was wrong.

“Come on, Sammy,” said Dean in a whisper. “You get addicted after just one...”

Sam’s heart was pounding out of his chest, his cock hard and aching. He knew it wasn’t quite right. But he wanted to know what it was like. Wanted the high. "O-okay, Dean."

In the darkness, he felt his brother smile against the ridge of his ear.

"Kay, baby. Just close your eyes and pretend I'm a girl."


End file.
